Elvira and Meloetta's Easter Egg Chaos
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Easter One-shot. Elvira eats a Easter eggs so fast, just because she loves chocolate, and now Meloetta was bursting out laughing, with Elvira getting problematic pain in her stomach, and now she's making Easter eggs by herself. Happy Easter!


**_Elvira and Meloetta's Easter Egg Chaos_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Just because it's Easter next weekend, I thought this Easter one-shot would be inspired by Yoshizilla-Fan. (Or probably Yoshizilla-Rhedosuarus, maybe?) Enjoy!

* * *

After a long day yesterday of the Easter Egg Hunt, Aria Meloetta (the icing loving freak) was scarfing down on the chocolate easter eggs, prompting Elvira, Gaby and Kayla to watch, while Keldo and Genesect watching Meloetta, happily eating the easter eggs, belching loudly as she kept eating quickly as they were playing Pong against each other on their own DS handhelds.

"This is the best Easter ever! I can't believe I have won the whole basket with treats and chocolates inside!" Meloetta commented as she continued to eat the Easter eggs, licking her lips, belching loudly as she kept eating the Easter eggs quickly.

"Mel, aren't you gonna save some for me?" Elvira asked hopefully, as she crouched down to Meloetta.

"No, you can't have any!" Meloetta replied in the serious tone.

"But why, Meloetta?" Elvira said in the shocking state.

"Cos I'm getting a bit sick of icing! I want to try something else for a change." Meloetta replied in he serious tone again.

Elvira blinked innocently at Meloetta with sparkly glittery eyes. "Come on, Meloetta! Why can't I have a Easter-"

Meloetta pushed Elvira away from her. "You just want every single Easter egg so you can fart more!"

Elvira giggled at she pointed at herself. "Well, duh... gotta keep my cute, pootsy wootsy figure!" Elvira stated, twisting her leg while letting out a cute little poot, whimpering with sparkly eyes, squealing and whining as cute as a puppy as she held her hands together. "Come on, Mel! Let me have a Easter egg!"

"No." Meloetta remarked.

"Please?" Elvira pleaded, holding her hands together.

"No." Meloetta remarked.

"Please?" Elvira pleaded, holding her hands together.

"No." Meloetta remarked.

"Please?" Elvira pleaded, holding her hands together.

"No." Meloetta remarked.

"Please?" Elvira pleaded, holding her hands together.

"Nope!" Meloetta stated as she giggled evilly, cuddling all the chocolate eggs. "They're all for me!"

"But...I love chocolate..." Elvira whimpered, as she started crying, her tears like sparkly waterfalls, as she sobbed loudly.

"Just let her have one!" Keldo snapped.

Meloetta sighed. "Fine, take one." She said in the sulky mood.

Elvira stopped crying as she started giggled with glee again, taking a Easter egg from Meloetta.

"Thanks, Meloetta." Elvira replied, as she took a little bite from the Easter egg.

Elvira squealed in joy as she started eating the chocolate egg more faster than ever, burping loudly and diving back to eating.

"Woah, Elvira! Take it easy! You'll get a stomach ache if you do that!" Gaby stated with surprise.

"Oh, to kittens with this!" Elvira stated in glee as she finished her Easter egg, burping loudly, licking her lips as she patted her stomach. "My tummy can handle anything! Especially when I ate it too fast!"

"Elvira, I think you might take a break from sweets again!" Kayla stated nervously.

Suddenly, Elvira grabbed her stomach in pain, as it growled loudly while it twisted into a knot, with Elvira groaning as she got onto her knees. Elvira accidently farted loudly, her gas lifting up her glittery purple skirt, revealing her kitty panties, which unfortunately were of her fashion sense as Elvira felt something else in her bowels.

"Oh dear... I think my tummy can't handle it!" Elvira groaned as she continued hugging her upset stomach, as she quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Well, that'll teach that good friend of yours if she eats that candy so fast." Genesect implied to Gaby and Kayla, still playing his DS handheld as he was still playing Pong against Keldeo.

Gaby and Kayla nodded slightly as each other, while Meloetta was laughing crazy of Elvira having to go to the loo because of diarrhoea or things.

Meanwhile, Elvira was still in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, sighing of relief as Easter eggs erupted from her tuba butt, with Elvira groaning loudly as loud farts and poop continued to come out along with some unusual tuba music.

"Thank Morning-Glories I made it to the toilet, because I wear panties, which could of made for a worse situation, with that easter egg, which is not a good idea to handle my belly!" she said as she continued pooping and farting as her farting echoed through the bathroom as tuba sounds. Gaby, Kayla, Keldeo and Genesect (Except Meloetta) overheard Elvira's messy situation from outside, followed by some laughing outside.

Outside from Angela, Poppet along with Katsuma and Silver the Hedgehog were laughing it up, Katsuma's chocolate laxative prank from that other author's stories having once again been pulled, and this time on Elvira, Gaby's rival.

"Giving out these laxatives disguised as chocolate candy for Easter was a great idea!" Katsuma said as he kept laughing. "First Sandy, then Harrison, now Elvira! It's hilarious!" he mentioned from previous stories by the author.

Meanwhile, Elvira finished up, her bowels empty after all that pooping and tuba farting, with Elvira flushed it away, leaving behind a messy toilet.

"Ohhhhh...now I have to clean that up..." she said. Then she placed her hands on her messy butt, sighing. "But first, I have to clean myself up..." Elvira grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her ass, as she noticed melted candy on her hand, as she rubbed the melted chocolate inside her vagina, moaning in pleasure and pain at the same time, as she started cumming at the few moments later. "Next year, I'm just gonna stay home..." she said.

Gaby knocked on the bathroom door, getting Elvira's attention. "Or you can simply avoid eating the chocolate to fast!" she said to her as Elvira simply groaned in response.

"That's right!" Kayla agreed. "Or take it easy, and use wisely and kind manners, such as please and thank you more often, because it may still be charged with the serious pain you have caused earlier on."

"Thanks for remind me guys!" Elvira said, as she closed her eyes in anger. "Damn that Meloetta..." Elvira muttered to herself.

**THE END...****_or is it...?_**


End file.
